Star Wars - Smuggle
by Mightyxela
Summary: A group of teenagers are forced together after an attack from the First Order. They band together and decide to work against the First Order
1. Introductions - Alex

I do not own the universe this story is set in, it is the Star Wars universe and this is just a story for fun.

"Ok all I'm saying is that I reckon I could survive in an arena much better than you could, I mean you are very talented as a fighter and probably could out manoeuvre me but the fact is you can't take a hit for shit" I explained leading the two of us down long halls that had large swinging lights from the ceiling and an expensive looking carpet along the floor and weirdly the walls too

"Umm excuse you at least I don't look like a shaved Wookie" Vic retorted "I'm also much faster than you could ever hope to be" she smiled jabbing me in the side, I swiped at her hand but she ducked away landing in a fake fighting stance "come on the big man let's do it" silence hung in the air before we both started laughing I put my arm around her and pulled her in for a quick hug letting her face get buried into my chest before letting her go and continuing on our walk around the abandoned halls. "As cute as that moment was I have a question for you?" Vic asked

"Hmm what's that then?" I say keeping my eyes focused on the hallways

"Why are we actually here" I took a moment to actually think why we were there before smiling widely and explaining "I have no idea" Vic hung her head while walking and sighed loudly as we turned a corner and I was shown what a close up of a Stormtroopers helmet looked like. We both recoiled quickly looking startled at the two soldiers stood in front of us.

"Oh hi guys" I smiled giving them a quick wave, they raised their guns pointed at us "look I really wouldn't suggest that I mean I am literally two feet in front of you it would be much easier to do" I moved just as the trooper pulled the trigger and the blaster bolt zipped past my ear as I grabbed his leg pulling it towards the ceiling causing him to smash his head on the floor knocking him unconscious Vic had followed my lead leaping at the other trooper like a crazed cat pinning him to the floor and slamming his head onto the ground until he stopped struggling "that" I finish dusting off my jacket "They never let me finish my sentences"

"Can't blame them" Vic smiled "as good as you are at talking god you do it a lot" I faked being hurt and laughed "I mean you may be right but even so its not going to stop me"

We walked to the next set of doors and slipped through them in the next hallway there were so many more people around all talking and walking in extremely expensive clothing and jewellery "see I told you getting here would be a good idea" clocking in over several thousand credits worth of rings that would be very easy to steal. Vic had the same hungry look I had and we started to walk down the hallway following the large section of the group, the two of us looked very out of place me in a leather jacket with a blue line down both arms and Vic in a similar jacket but purple lines instead. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail which let you see her defined chin and petit features. I was different on the other hand I had shorter brown hair and was much taller than her, I was hoping that no one would take much notice of us as we entered a much large room that had ceilings so high I almost thought that there wasn't an end I was so distracted by the art and décor of the room that I almost bumped into the person in front of me. I looked forward towards the centre of the room and was really taken back, stood on a slightly raised podium stood a woman. She has bright blonde hair that was bound up and sharp blue eyes. She wore a sparkling red dress which seemed to glitter even though no lights were shone. I felt a hand reach up and shut my mouth "careful there Alex don't want you to start drooling" I blinked back into reality and took in a deep breath I felt something weird in my stomach "Vic" I said looking around feeling concerned "stay aware I think something is wrong here" I say looking to the tall glass windows that lined the room above all the fine art. The feeling started getting worse and I felt a change in the air, I grab Vic's head and pulled her down as all the windows shattered inwards spraying glass all over the room, I looked up to see a flurry of Stormtroopers rush in charging towards the girl on the podium. "Vic! Make sure they get out ok, I'm going for the two at the podium" she nodded to me igniting her lightsaber, a purple beam shot out of the handle and she race to the doors cutting them open and yelling to everyone to run.

I turned my attention to the two girls on the podium who were putting up an impressive fight against the Stormtroopers leaving many bodies scattered at their feet while only taking small amounts of damage, I raced towards them igniting my own lightsaber and racing over cutting down two troopers in a swipe and forcing another three away from the woman's steward who had become surrounded, she turned to me looking surprised before I pointed towards the woman in the red dress she nodded and grabbed her by the hand while I started to draw the attention of the troopers using a technique I had been working on. It worked on the basis that if they wanted to attack they would it would be me they are attacking instead. The two of them raced across the room to where Vic was standing keeping look out I cut down a few more before picking the podium up and throwing it at the troopers who had moved into a squad I used the force to push myself across the room landing just in front of Vic "shall we make our departure?" I asking smiling slyly she shook her head and we ran out of the room following close behind the two women "where are we running to exactly?" I asked catching up to the woman who was somehow running in heels and a huge red dress

"Just follow me" she said sharply turning around a corner towards a large set of blast doors "my ship is just through here" I turned to Vic and shrugged

"Guess we are with them now" Vic laughed "one question why aren't the doors open yet?" the woman's stewardess ran too the control panel and started typing rapidly at the control panel. I slammed my hand into the door "as much as I hate to rush you there are a large amount of Stormtroopers following us and they are" a blaster bolt burned a hole in the door next to me "extremely close" Vic and I drew our lightsabers and stood in front of the two women "alright Alex what's the plan?"

"I'm thinking keep these two safe until they get the door so we can use their ship?"

"I was worried you would say we have to risk our lives to escape" Vic smiled drawing her lightsaber as several more troopers appeared around the corner

"I can only imagine it will happen more now we are with these two" I smiled stepping forward into a defensive stance "girls have we got an estimate of the door?" the two of them looked annoyed at me before returning to the panel, several bolts fired towards us and Vic and I sprung forward blocking them all some towards the troopers and others to the ceiling and floor. I heard a ding and the blast door shot open the two girls raced through "follow us quickly" Vic turned at the wrong moment looking back as a trooper fired a random shot hitting her in the stomach. She called out in pain and dropped to her knees, I stepped in front of her gathering as much energy as I could before firing out a huge force push sending everything in front of me flying into the troopers causing them to fly back as well.

I grabbed Vic's saber and lifted her up onto my shoulder and raced towards the ship which was just taking off the girl in the red dress was stood out the hatch in the back with her hand outstretched trying to yell at us, I wasn't taking notice of anything except how Vic's breathing had begun to shallow I used the force to leap into the hatch barrelling past the woman in red and laying Vic on the floor while we took off. I placed a hand on her stomach and focused the rest of the energy I had allowing my hand to glow a gentle blue. The girl in red stood over us "oh my god is she ok" my head was swimming and I was so focused on healing Vic and making sure she was ok that I barely even heard her I mumbled quietly as Vic's face got its colour back and she began breathing normally again. I dropped my head and sat hard against the wall of the ship I closed my eyes hard taking deep breaths I felt someone sit next to me I looked lazily to my right and saw it was the girl in the red dress. "Was that the force?" she asked sounding worried "I thought all the jedi were wiped out" I nodded gently "They were we just are lucky we found the lightsabers after we discovered our powers and have basically had to survive on our own since we left our families."

"You left them?" she sounded surprised

"Yeah if the first order found out about us they would kill our families and then some" I said getting my first clear look at her. I would like to say that I wasn't taken back but that would be a lie, she had beautiful blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, her eyes beautiful as they were had something else she looked concerned for me as if all my problems had suddenly become hers too. "My name is Rebekah by the way" she said "who are you?" "I'm Alex and this is Vic, it's nice to meet you and thank you for your ship" I smiled sitting up and crossing my legs, I began to meditate drawing on the forces power to refuel what I had used "thank you for saving me and Natalie from the first order"

"Yeah why were they after?" I asked taking deep breaths

"I may have been stealing secrets about trade routes and important equipment from them when I was a representative from my planet, they trusted me enough so that I could easily infiltrate and steal anything I wanted" She was smiling slightly like a mad man hold her accomplishments high "I guess they finally caught on, at least I have all the secrets with me on this" she pulled out a communication device that obviously had been modified "looks cool" I smiled "so what's your plan now? I mean we are now both wanted by the first order so can't really go back to normal and I mean we have no real plans so do you want to stick together for umm safety reasons?" she stifled a laugh

"safety reasons? That's what you're going with" I nodded slowly

"Yep because even though you can handle yourself I feel like I want in on the secrets that you have stolen"

"I like you Alex" Rebekah smiled "we have a deal we will all stay together and steal from the first order together" She raised a finger in a gesture of fake gusto. That even got a laugh out of Vic who was on the floor looking up at us "well aren't we just the cutest little smugglers in the galaxy" I smiled snarkily at her before turning back to Bekka "So where are we heading now? Do we have a plan or are we just going into the depths of space?" She thought for a second before standing up "I may have an idea, let me just go and talk to Natalie" I nodded and Vic sat up against the wall across from me "they seem nice" I laughed watching Vic struggle to sit against the wall "yeah they do, you seem very nice to the blonde girl"

"oh fight me" I laughed feeling better "man I am so glad that we learnt about the whole meditating thing because it has saved us so much time and effort" we both laughed slowly letting meditation set in and falling into a sleep like trance. When I was asleep I had some very weird dreams about a small green man and something about destiny, even though it was in my dreams I was too tired to really listen to what he was saying, I think it was something about destiny and fate but I really wanted to enjoy my meditation/sleep.

It felt like only seconds had passed before Vic shook me awake, I groggily sat up rubbing my eyes, "wake up you sleepy bugger we have work to do" I waved my hand lazily in front of my face trying to shoo her away but she wasn't having it using the force she threw me up letting me land on my feet "well then, that wasn't needed was it?" I smiled walking out into blazing sun

"I got shot yesterday and you did a crap job at healing me" Vic retorted lifting her shirt showing a scar where the laser had burnt her

"Well excuse me for saving your life" I smile "and beside that scar can be faded even more I will really focus when we get back from town, what actually are we doing here by the way?" Vic looked across the horizon

"we have been sent here to find Rebekah's contact, she would come along and I'm sure you would love that, but she is now very high up on first orders wanted list." I nod along as we start walking letting the compass lead our way "makes sense don't want any unwanted attention do we"

After a few minutes of walking I had already removed my jacket and was starting to sweat quite a lot "did we really think walking was the best idea to get here?" Vic shrugged in front of me

"I really don't know it isn't that far I can see it from here" She pointed over one of the hills and I could see the outline of several small buildings and shacks "maybe another 10 minutes of walking"

"This is so boring"

"Agreed"

We reached the town after another 10 minutes of walking and when we arrived we both were dying for a drink and stumbled into the nearest building that seemed to have people coming in and out. We walked in the bar being hit by the smell the second we stepped in, much like us it stunk of sweat. I went straight to the bar and asked for the bartender for the drink that wouldn't kill us, he replied in a strange language and then popped his arms out reaching behind him grabbing two bottles that had English writing on the front he placed them in front of me on the sticky wooden bar and I handed him the last of the credits I had hanging around my jacket pockets he let me drop them into his hand, which had 7 fingers, I tried not to stare as I grabbed the drinks and walked over to Vic. We drank in silence just happy to have something other than sand in our mouths. "So where are we meant to be meeting the contact then?" I say finally putting my bottle down half empty "I assume it will involve more walking and probably more danger?" Vic nods still drinking hungrily from her bottle, she finally put it down swallowing hard "I really needed that and yeah it's in the bad part of town so keep your hands on your goods and I will stick close to you to scare them off"

"One problem I'm not exactly scary" I smile taking another sip of my drink

"No you aren't but you are very tall and I know that you can get very scary if you get angry" she smiles winking at me

"I mean you are right but I still don't like to be known as scary I'm all for the sarcastic and loveable" I say standing up and stretching "anyway enough talking lets get to finding more friends" we both walk out the door and back into the sun.

I follow Vic down dusty roads doubling back every once in a while Vic trying to figure out a way to the place based on the basic instructions Rebekah gave. We wandered around for another 20 minutes until finally coming to a huge junkyard, I look around and smile "are you sure this is the right place?"

"yes I am smartass see the small hut, apparently there is a much bigger base under that" she explains as we walk into the junkyard approaching the small hut. I walk up casually and knock on the huts small wooden door "helloooo anyone home?" Vic smacks my arm and opens a small panel next to the door typing in a code quickly. The ground shakes and another hatch opens next to the hut Vic leads me through the dark. I almost trip over her a few times and try not to fall while walking to the bright light at the end of the corridor. I walked through the door following Vic and was nearly blinded by the lights, my eyes slowly adjusted and I was taken back by what I saw. It was a huge shining hangar with a single X-wing in the middle of it. I wandered around looking at the array of tools that were scattered by the ship, Vic walked in the opposite direction heading towards what looked like a bomb shelter. She knocked on the door waiting for a response while looking at her I didn't notice the pair of legs which I promptly tripped over. I scrambled to my feet looking as the engineer pulled herself from under the ship removing her goggle, staring at me with a look of pure confusion. "Hi umm I'm Alex I was sent here by Rebekah to collect you" the woman still stood there looking at me in confusion. I stood for a few seconds waiting for a response but didn't get any "Vic! I need some help please" I heard footsteps from the other side of the hangar and around the corner of the X-wing Vic appeared

"what have you managed to mess up now?"

"nothing" I said defensively "she isn't listening to me" I said jabbing my thumb toward the engineer who moved her head back in annoyance, she then tapped me on the shoulder and moved her hands in a blur of movement and then I realised, she was deaf.

"She's deaf" I said slapping my hand to my forehead "I'm such an idiot" Vic was chuckling to herself and I turned to her giving her a wave before making a gesture that looked like writing, she got the idea and walked to the nearest work station sweeping everything off the top, a variety of little machines, scarp bits of metal and nuts and bolts clattered to the floor, she opened one of the draws and pulled out scrap paper and a pen, scribbling quickly it looked like she was prepared to write us an entire essay. A few minutes passed and I had wandered over to the X-wing slowly dragging my fingers across the side, the engineer put down her pen handing the note to Vic "so what's it say?" I asked spinning on my heels

"Her name is Taylor she and Rebekah have been friends for years, there is one more person who is going be here soon name of Andrew, he isn't deaf" I hid a smile after that comment "she has a way for us to get out and a few bags worth of equipment she needs put into the cargo hold of the X-wing. So chop chop" I gave her a death stare before following Taylor off down a set of stairs to what looked the be a storage room "wow you are really ready to leave aren't you?" I asked before realising she couldn't hear me "yep I'm an idiot" I laugh picking up two of the duffle bag and lifting them over my shoulders. I managed back up the stairs slowly following Taylor who was ticking things off a checklist she apparently had in her boiler suit. We reached the top of the stairs and I walked over to the X-wing where Vic was standing next to an open hatch "in they go, nice one" she winked at me slyly and I shot her daggers. We heard some noise coming from the main entrance and a man dressed in a brown trench coat and matching cowboy hat raced in leaping over one of the nearest work benches pushing it over as blaster bolts slammed into the table leaving burn marks. Both our heads snapped to the door as a dozen armed men ran in searching for cover, Vic sprinted towards Taylor grabbing her and dragging her behind a work station giving her a 'stay here' gesture before grabbing her saber from her belt.

"Wait" I called to her "we don't want them knowing we have these"

she nodded "The fun way then" she said cracking her knuckles

I smiled and nodded before jumping onto the X-wing and waving my arms "hey guys, quick question, can we do this where we don't kick your ass?" I ducked as a blaster bolt shot past my face "alright looks like we are going to be kicking asses" Vic leaps from her hiding spot using the force to propel her even further into the air so that she reached a spot above where most of the gang were behind cover. I turned to the man behind a work bench who was blindly firing a pistol off at them "Stay down!" I yelled at him laying down on the floor tensing. The next few seconds we heard nothing but blaster shots and then Vic propelled herself towards the ground landing and firing out a massive shockwave sending all of the gang flying across the room, the man in the cowboy hat stood up whistling and holstering his pistol. He has short brown hair that could barely be seen beneath the hat and what looked like a modified sniper rifle slung on his back, Vic stayed on the floor deliriously cheering to herself about succeeding in the move, I jogged over to Taylor tapping her shoulder then pointing to the ship. She nodded and ran opening the cockpit and jumping in, The cowboy was knelt over Vic checking her pulse

"She gonna be ok?" he asked

"Yeah she's fine, the power she used takes a physical toll and she is still getting used to it" I explained scooping her up in my arms "two days in a row we have ended up with you nearly unconscious in my arms, wanna try for three?" the cowboy chuckled at that and opened up the cargo hatch of the X-wing

"hate to say but you two will need to squeeze in here while we fly. Only have two seats in front"

I smiled putting Vic across one of the softer looking duffle bags "of course, I'm Alex by the way" he put out a hand and I grabbed it shaking with a firm grasp

"I'm Andrew" he said turning to the cockpit "oh and thanks for the save" I laughed climbing over Vic in the cargo hold tucking my legs up near my chest, the cargo hold closed and I felt the ships engines fire taking us off towards the desert again.


	2. The Escape - Rebekah

Natalie and I finally started to drift off to sleep, we had changed out of our formal clothes and were now in casual clothes I wore some blue jeans and a red shirt while Natalie went with black jeans and a oversized jumper. Shortly after landing Alex and Vic started off and we sat safely in the cockpit and talked for an hour or so before the sun began to set and rays filtered through the front window allowing a nice warmth to spread across the cockpit, we both felt relatively safe and tired after the exciting day we had so far. I had just shut my eyes and could feel sleep coming on as I heard an ships engine coming closer, I jumped from my seat heart racing grabbing my pistol and racing round the ship to open a small hatch round the back of the ship. It slowly lowered and I peeked out to see a customised X-wing approaching sighing a breath of release I let down the door and walked out to greet them. I covered my eyes to block the sand while my hair was thrown all over the place, since having a moment to rest I had let it down and was regretting that decision now. The X-wing landed close to my ship and I walked over slowly not sure who was going to jump out. Thankfully it was Taylor she opened the cockpit and jumped landing softly in the sand we raced to each other smothering the other in a hug, it had been too long since I had seen her. We broke the hug and I signed "thank god you are ok I was worried that if I was found out they would come for you"

She smiled "no we were fine I sent Andrew to go collect our debts and anything we were owed because I heard that you had been attacked" her sign language was much more fluent than mine, I pointed to the ship and Taylor nodded hugging me quickly again before running to find Nat.

Andrew had walked around the back of the X-wing and opened the cargo hold letting Alex and Vic crumple out, Vic appeared to be sleeping but Alex rolled around on the floor trying to stretch his legs complaining about how he was cramping up. I laughed at him before helping him up, I had somehow forgot how tall he was standing just under a foot taller than me. He stretched up letting a small part of his stomach show under his t-shirt "problems of being tall there huh?" I smiled poking his stomach he swatted my hand away and laughed "help me with Vic would you, she still is getting use to the more physical sides of the force" I nodded grabbing her legs while Alex gently lifted her torso "so when you say physical side what do you mean?" He tilted his head slightly looking like a dog when confused

"It means moving your body with the force, so enhancing your strength speed and such, she isn't as physically strong as I am but she is much better at the force use through the mind such as mind reading, healing all that nonsense." I nodded along taking the information on noting the strengths that they both had "and because we haven't actually ever trained with any jedi any physical act using the force is taken as a toll on our body, we never could figure out how to manifest the force in such a way because so much information was lost during them Empires reign, but it does make us more powerful just takes longer to learn" I laughed

"yeah that's true, maybe in our travels we will find a way to make it easier for you?" he laughed smiling wide looking excited, we put Vic gently down into the one bed that was hidden between the cockpit and hangar section Alex turned to me his clear blue eyes staring right to mine "so what are we going to do then?" I was flustered slightly he was leaning close but that was probably because of the small space "about what?" I asked trying not to break his gaze

"Well us there are 6 of us now and I assume we are all wanted by the first order so I mean where do we go?" that question stopped me, he said we. That meant him and Vic were going to come wherever we went, which was good she seemed great and both of them were powerful warriors, if we could find a base then we could very easily begin to smuggle and steal for and against the Frist Order. Alex clicked his fingers in front of my face "hey anyone home?" I slapped his arm

"Don't snap to me I will break your fingers, I was just thinking if we can find somewhere to call a base then we could steal ships and begin smuggling against and stealing from the First Order"

Alex broke into an evil smile "I like your thinking there Bekka, I'm up for it and so will Vic"

"Wait, did you call me Bekka?"

"Umm yeah, why shouldn't I?" He said looking confused

"No" I smiled trying to hide the fact I was blushing "I like it, no one has called me it before" I heard another laugh coming from the other side of the wall and stormed round to see Andrew leaning against the wall hat leaning over his face "well that sounds like a great plan I would love to start smuggling and stealing at a level like that" I punched him in the arm "I swear to god you listen to any other of my conversations you will be needing much more than the force to save you" He slid away from me on the wall showing he was afraid and I smiled being 5'5 I wasn't naturally intimidating but having the 6 foot cowboy seem scared made me feel very good. Andrew put a finger to his ear and nodded "you two better strap in we are about to head off" he then hopped out of the small hangar and hopped into his X-wing. The hangar door closed and Alex and I sat down strapping ourselves to seats across from where Vic was sleeping, I felt the engines fire and we took off soaring into the sky breaking the atmosphere quickly and coming into space, the comm buzzed on my wrist and Natalie's voice came out "so where are we heading then?" Alex and I thought for a second and before we could answer the ship lurched forward throwing Vic into a wall and causing me serious pain in the chest. "What the hell was that?" I yelled at Nat

"First Order" Nat shouted back "get to the guns I will try and find a planet that isn't controlled by them" I unbuckled myself and lifted a hatch beneath our feet gesturing for Alex to climb down, he did clumsily, and I then reached up opening another hatch letting a ladder drop down and climbing up into a small pod, after flipping a few switches the pod lit up and metal sheets slid back revealing the vastness of space and a dozen First Order fighters flying right at us. I grabbed the handles and spun the gun around and I aimed towards the first fighter firing blue bolts of plasma towards them more bolts came from below the ship so I assumed that Alex had figured the controls. I tried to shoot down the ships as they came but they kept dodging out the way landing more hits on us, I had managed to shoot a few down but every time I got one another took its place, this wasn't working we needed to find somewhere to land and quickly, my comm came to life and Nat's panicked voice came down the line "we are losign shields too quick we have to make a jump but I don't know where"

"Nat calm down!" I said back forcefully while swinging my gun around and blowing another Stormtrooper out of his ship "just set us in lightspeed straight ahead and we should be fine" I knew I was lying and that was stupidly risky but with the ship being beaten around as it was this was the best thing we could do. I heard the engine powering up and I tried to keep the fighters away from the rear of the ship, the ship started to speed up and we just entered light speed when one of the First Order fighters came up in my blind spot and landed a direct hit onto our engines, we still managed to launch into light speed and we enjoyed about seven seconds of lightspeed before the engine exploded forcing us out of lightspeed.

I held on tight to my seat as the ship span, my stomach shot into my throat and I felt like I was going to be sick closing my eyes hard I tried to brace for the crash hoping that Taylor would be able to stabilise us before we hit the planet's surface, the blood was rushing to my head and if this kept up I would lose consciousness. Hopefully Alex was managing OK and Vic was being thrown around too much either. The ship stopped spinning slowly and I thanked all gods because it would not have been much longer before I passed out, I managed to stumble down the ladder landing hard on my hands and knees my whole body moving without my control I slowly crawled into the cockpit seeing Vic strapped into the side seat made me feel safer but seeing that we were racing towards a huge forest, obviously when I was trying to climb down from the gun we had entered the atmosphere , Taylor was pulling hard on the handles of the ship trying to stop us from taking divebombing into the dense forestry. The ship started to rattle as we raced across tree tops taking them clear off, I started to bump violently around the floor bouncing harder than I would have liked, looking up quickly I saw Taylor make an open hand gesture which to her normally meant something was going to explode, this was probably her was so making sure we knew this wasn't going to be a soft landing. Taylor started to shut down the power to the ship, a clear signal that the engines had no failed and we now relied on how well the ship could hold together, her and Nat tucked into a safety pose as the ship smashed through more trees. I was thrown about more slamming hard into the floor and being bounced high hurting my arms and head each time I bounced off the metal walls. I was ready to just take the beating and hope I survived because at this speed there was no way I would be able to even crawl to a seat, thankfully I felt a larger weight land on top of me, Alex had managed to climb up from his gun and was now holding me in a tight hug burying my face in his chest protecting my head with his arms, I wrapped my arms around his waist and we bounced off the walls more as the ship now was flying so low that it was ripping through the middle of fully grown trees. It hurt a lot less with Alex there shielding me from the walls and floor but I imagined it wasn't comfortable for him. Natalie yelled something to me that I didn't hear and Alex and I were flung into the cockpit and straight through the front window of the ship, we flew past several trees before I heard Alex grunt and we slowed quickly landing into a collection of vines. Alex let me out of the hug and lay flat on his back breathing hard, he was bleeding all along his arms and had several larger scratches on his face, I had no cuts on me but could feel bruises developing very quickly "you're a dumbass" I smiled curling up into a ball as the pain started to set in

"Is that your way of saying thank you? Because that is not going to stick, trust me" he retorted breathing shortly and in shallow breaths we both laughed weakly and he started to fade off to sleep, while he was sleeping I looked around our surroundings, all I could see were trees but we were quite high up above the ground and on the canopy of the trees, it was raining and I figured we could use some shelter so got to work collecting leaves and branches to get us a make shift tent. Alex was asleep now and murmuring in his sleep about a temple and some big adventure. I smiled at him, he had a broken arm and was all cut up from branches and glass but he somehow still looked calm "what an idiot" I chided to myself as i got to work binding leaves and branches together with vines.


End file.
